tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Harold Burned-Mane/SBR: Season 2 - Day 5
NOTE: If you have not read the previous blogs: The Beginning, Day 1, Day 2, Day 3 and Day 4; then read them first then come back here. For this is a continuation of the events from there. ____________________________________________________________________ ::::::::::Welcome everyone, to the Battle Royale Season 2. Hello, this is the Overseer. We are back for the 5th day of the event. The event has been picking up recently and now we only have 10 tributes left. I am very enthusiastic about what we'll see next during the 4th night and the following morning. More explosives? Seems things are indeed going to be interesting this day. The Khajiit was able to kill two tributes with Bodean's explosives, we shall see what the Bosmer does with his. Levi didn't get killed by the Argonian, I am rather surprised. What is this?! Singing, cheers...this is unacceptable. I expected more from Lyrissa and Gwendis! That song better end with Arenia being murdered! Oh, Ja'Zahn received some supplies, likely from his mother Namira. The Argonian is screaming for help, what happened? Did you get separated from Levi and now you are lost in the desert. Hopefully you die out there like Thordar, serves you right for being cocky. Cinon is now less useless, at least this night he was able to make his own camp. The Orc is going on the offensive. Ja'Zahn, you might have need for your mother's supplies sooner than you thought. Lyrissa has decided to go lonewolf and split off from the other two girls. Olan-De ran into Cinon, Gwendis and Arenia and was able to convince them to help her raid Levi's camp. That fire the Daedra saw in the distance was probably what is left of Levi's camp. Dar'kaii wants your explosives, Bosmer. better not let him catch you or you will end up like Ragnar and Urzoga. Well....what the shit was that? After the last two days I was expecting at least a few deaths. Thus is just garbage, not entertaining in the least. I didn't think I'd have to do this two seasons in a row but.... *The Overseer prepares one of his spells You tributes left me no choice. Hahaha, a massive hurricane. Fitting as in the desert it would turn into a massive sandstorm. Dar'kaii and Meledran were running so they stood no chance of escaping the hurricane, they had nothing to hold onto to. Still, a pity that Dar'kaii perished. I was looking forward to seeing him kill again. The large raiding party was also hit, but most were able to make it out alive. Only Gwendis acted stupidly and tried to save the Argonian. I don't know what it was about Olan-De that made everyone want to help her, maybe she was just that nice. Four deaths, all from the hurricane. Not the way I wanted things to go down but they were boring me so I had to step in. This will serve as a warning to the others. They better not bore me again... In once swift blow, the entire Bosmer team was wiped out. The Khajiit that actually was contributing is dead and so is the Argonian that everyone enjoyed to help. Only 6 tributes remain, one of each race. We are ever closer to seeing which of the races is superior, as if we didn't know that it was us Daedra. Still let those that questioned our greatness be silent when Lyrissa kills them all. We will be back for the 6th day next time. ___________________________________ Please follow this link to the next blog. Category:Blog posts Category:Sandbox Battle Royale